She'sback home
by Sirkette
Summary: Alex Vause is back in her hometown 10 years after she left
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Idecided ton repost this story completly because i made small modifications** **I own nothing** **I apologize for all the mistakes english is not my first language**

 **Chapter 1 : Alex**

Alex vause 28 she was on top of her game like they say .She was one the youngest lieutnant of New York's Police , she was respected by her colleagues and her superior and she could already pretend to an office job but she loved too much investigate and the adrenaline of being on the field for that . She came from Litchfield a very small town in Texas that she left at the age of 18 .After her high school graduation ,she decided to apply in one of the best police academy of the country and much to her surprise she's been accepted. Her course has been perfect she was one of the best studdent. She finished 2nd of her promotion which gave her the right to choose in which unit and where she wanted to be choosed New York.

It was monday morning She was in her office filling some report not her favorite thing but thats was part of the job, she heard knocking at the door .

\- Come in, she said

\- Hello Vause said a voice she knew all too well

\- Hey Joe she replied without taking her eyes off the screen

Joe caputo was captain in one of New work police unit ,he took Alex under his wing when she was freshly out of the academy and asigned to his was one the first to see her potential.

-I have something for you he said

-I'm all ears she answered as she stopped tipping her repport

-There's this drug trafic , heroin situated in Litchfield in Texas. We discovered it a few month ago we waited to see how it grew before doing anything but our informant told us that he grew faster that expected , we have to shut it down before it gets even more important and dangerous than it already is but we can't do it without knowing all the machinery of this trafic.

\- Shouldn't it be to some texan unit to take care of that ? Asked Alex

\- Technically yes but to know all the machinery we need someone inside

\- An infiltrate ?

\- Yes and for that kind of mission you need someone competent who kwons exactly what they're doing

\- What does this heroin trafic in fucking Texas as to do with me a cop in New York ?

\- You're from Litchfield right ? and we need someone that the inhabitants will trust immediatly so they will think that the native daughter is back and it will be a perfect cover did he ask where she was from he knew her all too well she thought.

\- Oh she said astonished by all the information received in a so short time

\- I'll let you think about it we need an answer by the end of the day.

With that he walked out of the office letting her with her toughts.

When she heard « Litchfield» Alex knew it wasn'nt good not good at all but never in a million years she would have guessed that she would have to go back there .She didnt know if she was ready for that to go back to what she left behind 10 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2 The briefing

**Chapter 2 The briefing**

After thinking about it all day Alex had made her decision she would go to Litchfield and infiltrate this heroin traffic. She knew it would bring hard memories to go back but this was the kind of mission she always wanted ,she accepted it for the rush the adrenaline this was the kind of opportunity if you let it go it never present again .

Before to go she has to be briefed about the traffic and the protagonist of arrived in the meeting room Caputo ,Goldstein and the others were already waiting for board was filed with pictures of differents peopleAh here she is Vause come in we were waiting for you said a smiling CaputoThey all sat around the was superintendant of several police units , he was in his mid-fifties not tall and slightly was strict but fair he always knew how to, recognize a good cop when he saw one and for him Alex was one of them.

Larry Bloom in charge of the local distribution and recruitement of mules said Goldstein showing the first picture , before Goldstein said his name the brunette recognized imediately who it wasHolly shit thougt Alex this pussy involved in a heroin trafic it almost made her laught. Maybe he kind of grew some balls since course we want to get him and the others but they are not our most important targets the main target is this man said Goldstein showing a photo above Larry Bloom'sKubra Balik the boss of several little traffics which make him the leader of a big trafic of all sorts of things drugs weapon...

-And how am I suppose to explain my return after 10 years asked alex

-Ah here we come there's this small bar which closed month ago because the owner retired and no one wanted to take over We bought it in your name ,your officialy been fired of New York police for insurbordination and you stole in drugs captures.

-Nice said Alex with a smirkSpeaking of insubordination brough her back to when she was a rookie sha was kind of rebel not always listennig to her bosses order only her instinct but which were the memory made her smile .

-This will be your cover.

-How do I go there ? asked the brunette

-By plane to San Antonio and then by car to Litchfield there will be an old pick up wiating for you on the airport parking.

-When am I suppose to leave? asked the brunette

-Tomorrow answered Caputo.

Before the end of the meeting Golstein asked Alex if he could have a word with her .

-I knew you'd make the right decision , you'll do great Vause you're one of our best elements that's one of the reason we thought about you for this.

Alex alarm went off at 4pm she took a quick shower ,grabbed the suitcase she had packed the night before and heading out of her appartement , she will not see it again for a long time she thought.A black berline with a driver was waiting for her outside .

\- Hi said the driver

\- Hi replied Alex

The rest of the ride was in a complete silence , before the brunette knew it they were already at the got out of the car took a her suit case in the plane ride was the ocasion for Alex to made up her plan to enter the trafic and gain the mains protagonists's trust to say that she was anxious was an the plane had land she wasted no time to reach to the parking she didn't take long to spot the old pick decribed by hoped in and began her 4 hours drive . During the ride the brunette's thoughts drifted on differents things one of them was the reason she left ten years ago a certain blonde with blue eyes. After 4 hours she reached her destination .

\- Here we are she said to herself

.


	3. Chapter 3 Piper

**Chapter 3 Piper**

Piper Chapman was 30 she lived in Litchfield very small town in texas she always lived here she was born here raised here. The blonde was now the owner of a small hotel the only hotel in town« the celeste hotel » it has been created by her grand parents 50 years ago. When Celeste her beloved grandmother retired she decided to take over the else could she do she had no real degree except the one she got at the end of high school.

It 's was a warm afternoon Piper was bored at her hotel desk with nothing else to do than get bored and that's how she lost herself in her thoughts the blonde wasn't unhappy she learned to be satisfied with what she had she wasn't extermly happy either.

She took of life ofered to her even if it was not much il was better than nothing. Of course no one even her almost husband knows what happen in her blonde head for them she was this nice always smiling blonde lady. There was a period in her life when she has been so happy, she had everything but she hasn't know how to keep it and ruined everything including herself.

She was pulled from her though by a tap on her shoulder

-Pipes sweetie you okay asked Larry

She cringed at the nickname he used these last times she was iritaded by everything he did and said but when he called her pipes or sweetie her iritation reached the summun She wanted to tell him that only one person could call her that (but this person was gone ) because of didn't shared anything anymore he left most part of the tim for a few days, she didn' know where or with who . Not that she was bothered by that on the contrary she was telling herself that maybe he had someone else which she was secretly hoping and in her wildest dream he leave her for this person.

How a woman could hope such a thing ? Did she ever loved him ? Of course she did or thought so but after the « accident » as she call it she realized that she didn't love him and found herself stuck with did she stay with him for all theese years because Piper Chapman was a coward and she proved it in the past.

She was once again pulled of out her trance by a tap on the shoulder which made her jump in surprise. This time it was Mr Fremont a client of the hotel he lived permanently in the hotel since the death of his wife . Piper liked him he was nice always in a good mood and he has such a sense of humor.

\- Yes Charles

\- I wanted to tell you that i might come back late tonight said the old man

\- Okay just let me know when you're back

Piper smiled to herself he would go to one of those « dates » with ladies of his age.

When she heard a car arrive on the square she got out hoping that maybe it was the delivery she was waiting for weeks. Instead she saw an old blue pick up that she had never seen before in pick up stopped the car door opened. Holy shit she exclaimed when she saw the owner of the stayed on the hotel porch completely dumbfounded.


End file.
